Souda! We're ALIVE
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 4th "Ikimasshoi!" |Japanese = そうだ！We're ALIVE |released = February 21, 2002 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V |recorded = 2002 |length = 14:27 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ 13th Single (2001) |Next = Do it! Now 15th Single (2002) }} Souda! We're ALIVE (そうだ！We're ALIVE; That's Right! We're Alive) is the fourteenth single of J-pop idol group Morning Musume. It was released February 21, 2002 and sold a total of 443,630 copies. The B-side is a re-recorded and re-arranged version of their first single, "Morning Coffee", featuring the then-current lineup. The single peaked at number one on the Oricon Charts. "Souda! We're ALIVE" ranked as the #17 single for 2002. It also marks the first time Morning Musume released a Single V. Souda! We're ALIVE is also the only Single V that topped Oricon Charts in all of Morning Musume's history. thumb|220px|right|Souda! We're ALIVE (MV) Tracklist CD #Souda! We're ALIVE #Morning Coffee (2002 Version) #Souda! We're ALIVE (Instrumental) Single V #Souda! We're ALIVE #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd gen: Goto Maki *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa TV Performances *2002.02.22 Music Station *2002.02.28 Utaban *2002.03.08 Music Station *2002.03.28 Utaban *2002.04.05 Music Station *2004.04.09 Music Station Concert Performances #Souda! We're ALIVE #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena #*Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ #*Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena #*Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" #*Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" #*Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Koen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan #*Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #Morning Coffee (2002 Version) #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ - Ishikawa Rika, Konno Asami, Kamei Eri, and Fujimoto Miki #*Nochiura Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Haru "Triangle Energy" - Abe Natsumi and Goto Maki Song Information #Souda! We're ALIVE #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN #*Performed by DANCE☆MAN & THE BANDMAN #**Turntables: DJ.ICHIRO #**Keyboards & Manipulate: WATA-BOO #**Guitar: JUMP MAN #**Drums: HYU HYU #**Percussions: STAGE CHAKKA MAN #**Bass & Guitar: RELIEF MAN #*Manipulate: Kato Toshiji #*Chorus: Tsunku & Morning Musume #*Center: Yaguchi Mari #Morning Coffee (2002 version) #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement & Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Drums: Eguchi Nobuo #*Bass: Okiyama Yuji #*A. Piano: Nakanishi Yasuharu #*Keyboard: Kawai Daisuke #*Tambourine: Tai Motoyoshi #*Chorus: Tsunku & Morning Musume #*Main Vocals: Iida Kaori & Abe Natsumi Trivia *2nd Generation member Yaguchi Mari gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the third single where Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume.. *Souda! We're ALIVE was re-arranged and performed by Morning Musume's 2013 lineup in The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 443,630 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Souda! We're ALIVE, Morning Coffee (2002 Version) Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:2002 Singles Category:2002 Releases Category:2002 Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2002 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2002 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Platinum Certification